Confessions
by Marshmallow Fudge Up
Summary: Tea and coffee, confessions and disclosure. [USUK- fluffy, sexy, angsty- ]


Confessions

A story written in collaboration with _SapphireBlueEyes7799_.

* * *

I'm in love with a guy named Arthur. He has big eyebrows and stunning green eyes.

He makes my heart stutter and jump, and leaves me breathless.

He's my everything. I'd be nothing without him.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I'm in love with a guy named Alfred. He has this cute cowlick and shining blue eyes- like the ocean.

He makes my heart flutter, and I blush and stumble on my words because of him.

He's my everything.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He has this cute little dip where his waist is... his chin is sharp and his lips are chapped.

… I can't help but sigh happily when they touch mine. And I'm compelled to kiss him more and more.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

His chest is hard, yet his stomach is kind of soft. I love it.

He's extremely strong, and I hate to admit it but I feel a lot safer when he's with me.

And I secretly love it when he's overprotective of me.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He leaves my mind reeling. He's a constant fire to my own, and there's always a spark in between us.

He tastes of tea, and I secretly love it.

… His accent turns me on.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I always blush when we fight, because it upsets me and I know he's probably right and I just can't admit it-

I secretly like it when he calls me Iggy...

And even so- he's not really that stupid and immature...

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He's kinky. I was surprised at first. Our sex is amazing though- mind blowing.

… But our love-making is even better.

Every time we do it, I feel our souls mingle, and our relationship strengthen.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I love his attention. I push him away, but I secretly want him to fight back- pull me into his arms- tell me to shut up. Have him kiss me.

He's so gentle, so loving- he treats me like a queen.

… My king.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I looked up to him as a child. He was my everything.

He was never my brother. Never my father... always something... different.

It hurt more than anything to become independent.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

It hurt so much when he became independent... I missed him.

He meant so much to me. I felt loved, I felt needed-

But now we're something more. I feel whole with him.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Arthur is scrawny. But the good kind. I could just pick him up and hold him close.

He probably would push me away, in embarrassment. I know he'd like it, though.

I know more about him then he thinks.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I feel weak compared to him a lot of the time. I used to be a strong empire-

But he's so strong. I've become a little... dependent, almost. I need him. Wihout him, I feel like I'm nothing.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I'll forever protect him, and he to me.

His grin is cocky, mine is fake.

But alone... there are no boundaries.

He's many layers. Each interesting, exciting. I can't wait to peel back more.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I can tell when he's upset, and I can tell when he's not feeling right. I always try to talk to him, to ask what's wrong. Even if he says he's fine... I know he's lying. I never push him too far, though. I don't want him to leave.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

… He's hilarious when he's drunk. I can't help but snicker just thinking about it.

His cheeks rosy, green eyes rolling back into his head.

He most definitely is a light-weight. And that's surprising as well.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o  
**

He takes good care of me. More than I'd like to admit.

But I'm thankful for that. He's changed my whole life, the damn American...

Mm... But I love him nonetheless.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He says he can use magic.

I don't believe him in a literal sense.

But he cast a spell on me, that's for sure.

I keep coming back for more. Mmm. More.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He's... amazing. I just... everything about him. I want him. All of him-

I've become attached to him. My body needs him- needs his love and his devotion. When we're apart, I yearn for him... just like I am now.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He's rough and soft.

Smooth and rigid.

Every part of him- I want to worship.

Kiss his lips-

Lick his neck-

Rub his shoulders-

Graze his stomach-

Suck his-

G-God-

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nn... the things that we do together are amazing.

The way his fingertips graze my skin, touching me in all the right places...

Mm, just... just thinking about it- The thought of it...

T-Turns me on-

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Coffee and tea. That's how much we clash

But I couldn't ask for anything else, a constant friction between us.

There's a type of hunger- itch- that I just can't satisfy with him. I try to ease it- and everytime we touch it only intensifies.

It's insane. It's nuts.

It's us.

I yearn for more, more, more. More than I can give.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

We may clash, but that's what keeps us alive-

Every little fight, little argument-

It ignites a fire, and I hate him, love him, need him all at the same time-

My hunger for him never dies. I always need him, always want him.. if he ever left I'd probably die.

Without him, I'm meaningless.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He needs to lighten up. He's always so moody, so grumpy. Negative.

I wish he'd see the best in himself. I wish he'd find other ways to be happy.

He's beautiful. Stunning. He makes me who I am today.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He's my main source of happiness. Even when I do get angry with him... it's not really anger. I yell ad I get upset- and then I feel like I'm going to cry, because I know I'm wrong and I think I hurt his feelings and I just get really upset over it and-

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Usually my feelings are hurt when he feels upset.

So if he were happy, I'd be happy.

Equal exchange and all that jazz.

God, I hope he's smiling all the time.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He usually uplifts my mood. He makes me happy... just talking to him makes me smile.

Sometimes... I feel like I cling too much. Like he doesn't want me so close. So I try to stop myself from clinging and snuggling into him for his own comfort...

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cling too close? Never.

I want him as close as possible. I would tell him if I didn't want him nearby.

God, I want him close. But it seems he pushed me away more than he pulls me to him.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

His attention means everything to me... I love it so much. Even though I push him away, I want him to fight back, want him to pull me closer.

I'm just... not shy, no. I... I don't know. I don't know how to express it.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He's a challenge, that's for sure.

But the rush of victory I get after holding him... that's almost undescribable.

The feeling is akin to winning a war.

And it's even better when we kiss.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

When he holds me close, it makes me feel safe and loved.

I know he'll be there for me. I can count on him to be there.

He's my hero.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I may be a hero, but he's my sidekick.

A hero is nothing without his sidekick.

… But he's even more than that. He's my fiance. My life. My goal.

… my hero.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He means everything to me. He's... he's something special. Something important.

My fiance. My love.

And I can't wait until we're newlyweds.

My life will be complete once I'm tied to him by virtue.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I kinda wanna see him in a wedding dress.

But he probably wouldn't wear it.

Aye, actually, I dunno If I want him to wear one... in public.

I guess it's up to him.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I... I would wear a wedding dress for him. It's embarrassing to admit, but I really would. As much as I hate to admit it...

He's more of the "man" in the relationship. I'm scrawny and small, he's tall and strong.

Dammit.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He was a strong empire, dominating all. Now he is a humbled, civil nation that I'm proud to be promised to.

I like to think of us as equals.

He gives, I take. I give, he takes.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

He's so loving and caring... he takes such good care of me... I couldn't ask for anything better.

Though I feel like he deserves better than I...

I can't help it.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I deserve nothing better, nothing less.

I'm all about equality. If it's not there, then I'm gone.

… Which says a lot, actually.

If anything, he's better than me.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I wish... I wish I could be a better person for him. I wish I treated him better, I wish I knew how to do things. I wish I could be perfect for him.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Perfection is unobtainable. But we can still strive for it.

And with that goal in mind, experience is gained.

We become better people. We know better too.

So, just keep trying.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Alfred... he seems so calm. So carefree at times... yet strong-willed and powerful. He always looks so happy.

I wish I was like that...

I wish I could be like him.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

It's hard to be someones role model. And pressuring. Flattering. Panicking.

… Even if I do tend to day that I love myself, I wouldn't fall _in love _with myself_._

I'd rather fall in love with someone else, who has different faults than my own.

It's hard when the one you love isn't confident in themselves.

… It's shocking that Arthur has faults... because he's perfect to me.

A.F.J.

**o-o-o-o-o**

I'm not perfect. Not even close to it. I don't know what Alfred sees in me that would make him say that I'm perfect.

He tells me all the time about how beautiful I am and how I'm "perfect". I'm not the definition of perfect. I'm quite the opposite, if I say so myself.

I have many faults, and I have many weaknesses. Even though my enemies don't know about them, doesn't mean that they don't exist. It's... it's hard.

A.K.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Not fully perfect, not fully faulted.

You are Arthur Kirkland.

You are not flawless in my eyes. But you aren't completely bad, either.

You are you, and you should love that fact.

Because I know I do.

I, Alfred F. Jones, love you, Arthur Kirkland.

Nothing- _nothing_- will change that.

You said nice stuff about me. Now it's your turn for yourself.

A.F.J.

* * *

**a/n:**

This story was written while we were playing minecraft, literally in the game, with a book and quill. We filled it up to the max- 50 pages, with no spell check or discussion of plot.

... Basically, the whole thing was improvised.

I hope you enjoyed it :)

-mallow


End file.
